1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for constructing building structures and the like, and more particularly to a method of using a footing frame apparatus for constructing a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the building construction art that a building structure must have an adequate footing to ensure that the structure remains stable and level throughout the life of the building structure. The footing is usually constructed by first preparing the site by clearing and leveling the ground and then digging a trench to form a mold for the footing and slab. A form, usually made of wood, is constructed to outline the desired shape and dimensions of the footing. The footing material is poured, usually with cement or concrete, and after it has set, the wood form is removed.
It has long been the practice of the building construction industry to lay a level footing before erecting other building structure. Working from the "ground up" is consistent with present day construction techniques. Buildings are usually constructed on site in a piece-wise manner with the first pieces being connected to the footing and with each new addition to the structure being affixed to those already in place. The firm foundation provided by the footing ties the building structure together as pieces are added and bears much of the stress during construction that might otherwise result in undue stress on individual pieces and joints.
The standard method of construction suffers from a number of drawbacks. It is time consuming to construct the forms, pour the footing, then remove the forms once the footing has set. The footing so produced is not easily tied to additional building structure, requiring further manpower and cost. In adverse conditions it is sometimes desirable to construct the building remote from its final installation site or in the shortest time possible at the installation site. Such conditions can render conventional building techniques useless.
It would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for constructing a building structure which can substantially reduce the cost of construction of the building. It would also be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for constructing a building structure which can be practiced to provide building structures in remote locations or under adverse conditions. It would also be desirable if the method and apparatus could be practiced on any number of building designs and dimensions. It would be beneficial if the method and apparatus could be practiced by workmen without a great deal of specialized skills.